Marvel Family Vol 1 10
. Sivana sees they had an element called Protium. In 10,000 yrs it becomes Neutrium and in another 10,000 yrs, to Electrium. Sivana says Georgia will go to the past, Jr. to the Future, and he will stay in the Present. The Sivanas gain access to the Rock of Eternity using faster than light spaceships, then time travel to Ancient, Modern, and Future Atlantis. However, Shazam tells the Marvels the Sivanas are at the Rock when they summon him to ask him where the Sivanas are, and they pursue them. Georgia travels to Atlantis in about 8000 BC and meets a scientist called Chal-Patzun, who made the record. Georgia can decipher the Ancient Atlantean language and meets a man who calls Chal-Patzun a crackpot as he thinks Atlantis will sink. Georgia meets him, telling him she believes Atlantis will sink. He says it is due to a big earth fault under the Island. He has Protium in a vault and plans for his ancestors to pass the secret down and finally raise Atlantis. Georgia knocks out the scientist with a club blow to the head from behind, but Mary defeats her. She ties her to a chair and asks why she is doing this, but Georgia refuses to reveal it. Mary tries to transform the material with her lightning, but is unable to. Georgia is freed when the Atlantis-sinking Earthquake begins, she gags Mary from behind, ties her hands and feet, steals one vial of the material, and escapes with her. Doctor Sivana in the present tries to find Patzun's descendant, but cannot find Patzun in a Dictionary of Scientists, but says names change and the closest name is Patterson. He kidnaps the young Dr. Charles Patterson to find the location, but Patterson leaves "Atlantis, Coast 35" written on the wall, allowing Captain Marvel to find the location by flying to the Atlantic Coast at 35 degrees latitude. Cap defeats Sivana, who retreats while Cap is delayed saving Patterson from an octopus. Cap and Patterson go in, only Paterson's family know the combination. They find a skeleton in the vault, and they see one vial is missing, making Cap realize Mary failed. But Sivana returns and turns Captain Marvel back with a giant electric eel. Billy Batson is taken in by Patterson, but Sivana gets in before he can close the door, and when he tries to stop Sivana taking the Neutrium, Sivana shoots thrice, killing him. He steals another vial, then takes Billy Batson back to his base. In 12000 AD Chass Passon goes to the vault, and though two vials are missing, the eight vials of Electrium are able to raise Atlantis. Sivana, Jr. gets to Atlantis just as it is rising. He knocks out Passon with a metal piece, but is stopped by Marvel, Jr., who throws seaweed in his face to delay him. Passon places a vial of Electrium in a disintegrator gun, to clear the ruins so a new city can be built. When Captain Marvel, Jr. tells Passon his name and turns back, Sivana, Jr. knocks him out by throwing a stone at him. He then pushes stones onto the other guy, knocking out or killing him. He wonders whether he should disintegrate Freddy, but decides not to. He returns to the present with Freddy. The Sivana children return to their base. First Georgia forces Mary to walk in before her. Then Jr. carries Freddy in. But Sivana shows that bound and gagged Billy is a prisoner also. The three kids are left at the wall of a room while the Sivanas turn on the machine. Sivana then moves towards the kids with a knife, causing them to think he is going to slit their throats. To their surprise he says 'You poor kids. You're all tied up and gagged,' and cuts them all free. He reveals it is to mock them, as they cannot transform. He tells them the energy has formed a shell of electrons around the Earth, which repels the lightning. The kids are marched at gunpoint into the ship, then taken to the remote palace of the Sivanas, and released to be hunted. The Marvels break into the lab by stealing the Sivanas' ship, turn off the machine, transfer and wreck the machine, then capture the unsuspecting Sivanas. They get them tied up on their thrones. After that the group are imprisoned. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Professor Chal-Patzun * Dr. Charles Patterson Locations: * ** *** ** *** Items: * King Arthur's * Protium, a new element Vehicles: * faster than light spaceships Concepts: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Wendell Crowley | StoryTitle2 = Kanvasback: "The Spectacular Spectator" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Kanvasback Supporting Characters: * Mal Arky | Notes = * "The Marvel Family Battles the Sivana Family!" was reprinted in , and . * The story was divided into five chapters: ** "The Sivana Family Strikes at the Marvel Family!" by Otto Binder and Pete Costanza ** "The Sinking of Atlantis" by Otto and Jack Binder ** "Captain Marvel Faces Danger in the Deep!" by Otto Binder, C.C. Beck and Pete Costanza ** "Atlantis Rises Again" by Otto Binder and Bud Thompson ** "The Marvel Family in the Battle of the Age!" by Otto Binder, C.C. Beck and Pete Costanza * Also appearing in this issue of Marvel Family were: ** Mary Marvel's Magic" "Solves Her Easter Problem" (advertisement for "Mary Marvel Enterprises") ** "The Money in the Shoe" (text story) by John C. Adler | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances